


Красный конь, золотая грива

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016



Series: 4 левел, мини [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Втеча з острова Узедом - Анатолій Хорунжий
Genre: Alternate Universe - Russia, Fandom Kombat, Gen, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Быть Барановским означало помнить человека на мосту. Помнить его худым большеголовым юношей, рисующим красных коней и иконописных комсомольцев, помнить его нелепым ангелом в кожанке, помнить бой на мосту — и другой бой на мосту.<br/>Какой, к черту, Борька? Борька умер."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красный конь, золотая грива

_Но бывает и худшее горе, оно бывает тогда, когда человека мучают долго, так что он уже «изумлен», то есть уже «ушел из ума» — так об изумлении говорили при пытке дыбой, — и вот мучается человек, и кругом холодное и жесткое дерево, а руки палача или его помощника хотя и жесткие, но теплые и человеческие.  
И щекой ласкается человек к теплым рукам, которые его держат, чтобы мучить.  
Это — мой кошмар.  
В. Шкловский, «Сентиментальное путешествие»_  
  
Дверь была приоткрыта и Борька вошел.  
  
Степан лежал на кровати одетый и обутый, лицо упрятано в сгиб локтя. Папка брошена на пол, рисунки рассыпались.  
  
Борька нагнулся, поднял… Не удержался, перелистал еще раз. Скрипнул зубами. Такая красота. Почему же не взяли? Ведь понятно: не взяли — раз аккуратист Рогов так приуныл, что завалился на постель в ботинках…  
  
— Реакционно, — медленно проговорил Степан, не меняя позы. — Поповщина.  
  
На рисунке красные кони несли над землей тачанку. Распластанные в полете, изгибали драконьи шеи, попирали небо тонкими ногами, плескали на ветру золотыми гривами… И боец, упруго согнутый, напряженный и легкий, натягивал поводья, а за его спиной шинель разлеталась изломанными складками…  
  
— Какая же это поповщина? Это у тебя Тор на колеснице получился, — улыбнулся Борька.  
— Шибко ты умный. А вот они там в комиссии — не шибко. Поповщина.  
  
Следующий рисунок — будущий титульный лист. Павка Корчагин, сжимая карандаш, глядел на читателя глазами пророка Иеремии.  
  
— Слушай, ну ты же гусей дразнишь просто со страшной силой. Зачем эта иконописная манера?  
— Это стилизация под византийскую манеру. Я же не виноват, что она дошла до нас через иконы. И стилизация совсем не точная, я только… поиграл с пропорциями.  
— Зачем?  
— Не знаю. Это казалось… правильным.  
  
Еще рисунок — Павка навсегда расстается с Тоней. Ну, ёлки-палки…  
  
— Вот посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что тут ничего общего с Noli me tangere.  
— Где? — Степан вскинулся. Борька передал ему рисунок. Степан всмотрелся, взъерошил волосы.  
— Вот чёрт… Борька, ну веришь, и в голову не приходило.  
  
Борька верил. Врать Степан не умел совершенно. Вот только полгода назад он этим своим Эль Греко проел Борьке плешь.  
  
— Тебе не приходило, комиссии приходило. Ты бы хоть разулся.  
— Комиссия, — Степан сдернул великоватый ботинок, швырнул им в стену. — Не узнает сюжет Noli me tangere даже если Иисус каждого из них огреет лопатой по башке!  
  
Спохватился:  
— Отец твой дома?  
— Да. — Борька нахмурился. Отец должен был как раз отдыхать после ночной.  
  
Степан осторожно снял второй ботинок и поставил у двери, потом вернулся за первым и поставил рядом. Из левого носка сверкала голая пятка. Сел на кровать, снова взъерошил волосы.  
  
— Ты хоть что-то ел? — спросил Борька.  
— Да… Нет. Не помню, если честно. — Он выдернул из пальцев Борьки рисунок, торопливо запихал его в папку, сунул в стопку таких же затрепанных картонных папок под кроватью. Борька вздохнул. С тех пор, как Рогов похоронил мать, некому было напомнить, чтобы он ел и спал. Спать-то ладно, его валило рано или поздно, а вот о еде он забывал. Особенно когда сидел за работой.  
— Пошли, у нас суп есть гороховый.  
— Да у меня тут еще картошка осталась…  
— Картошка на ужин, а мы пока пообедаем.  
  
Дверь открылась. Страдальчески перекошенное лицо Михаила Яковлевича показалось в проеме.  
  
— Молодой человек! — обратился он к Степану. — Вы уже будете кидать в стену второй ботинок, или нет, я вас спрашиваю?  
— Ох, — Степан покраснел. — Извините, Михаил Яковлевич, я…  
— Он больше не будет, — встрял Борька.  
— И что, я теперь не усну? У вас где-нибудь есть совесть, охламоны? Давайте, Степа, кидайте, я хочу закрыть эту страницу и успокоиться.  
  
Степан, виновато насупившись, бросил в стену вторым ботинком. Не сильно, однако Барановский-старший удовлетворился и пошел спать.  
  
— Что я за свинья, — потерянно проговорил Степка. Когда он сидел так, свесив большую лохматую голову ниже плеч, ему на вид можно было дать не больше пятнадцати.  
— Тебя просто допекли сегодня. Пошли поедим.  
— Нет, извини. Не могу я вас объедать.  
— Да ладно, объедать. Как будто ты не угощаешь, когда деньги есть.  
— А когда они есть? — Степан поднял голову и усмехнулся.  
  
С тех пор, как тетя Женя умерла, он все время пытался где-то подрабатывать сверх учебы, но так нигде и не удержался. Не отлынивал, не манкировал, просто в какой-то момент заболевал, и все. А по художественной части…  
  
Если бы Барановский мог что-то решать, то работами Степана он бы увешал весь Ленинград. Потому что ты смотришь на этих золотогривых коней — а слышишь высокий чистый звук трубы и топот копыт, и хочется петь, хочется жить, а если умереть — то за революцию.  
  
Но у тех, кто сидит в комиссиях, своя логика. И эту логику Борька уже хорошо научился понимать. Он мог на пальцах объяснить Степану, почему им не нужен Павка Корчагин его работы. Им вообще не нужен Павка Корчагин, они бы с удовольствием закопали его второй раз, они и сейчас его закапывают — вот почему рисунки, от которых сердце бьется чаще, им не нужны. Они задницами чуют в Степане революционера — а революционеры им нужны только мертвыми.  
  
Он мог бы объяснить, но Степан понимал это сам. Так что они просто сидели друг напротив друга и молчали, они могли долго так сидеть и молчать. Наконец Борька сказал:  
— Ты хочешь, чтоб я тебе удар поставил, а сам не жрешь ни черта. Какой мне смысл тебе удар ставить, если ты не весишь нисколько?  
Степан засмеялся.  
— Ладно, пошли…  
  
Левко, Ян и Захар умерли, а Борька почему-то нет. Обливаясь то горячим, то холодным потом, надсаживая в крике горло, выблевывая кровь пополам с желчью, исходя черным дерьмом, он продолжал жить. Чтобы сбить температуру и смыть всю дрянь, его обливали холодной водой. Он трясся в ознобе, железная рама, к которой его привязали ремнями, грохотала, как поезд на стыках рельсов. Поезд мчал его сквозь жаркий туннель, и сержант Барановский задыхался в чаду.  
  
Приходил иногда маленький человечек в круглых очках, втыкал в руку иглу, набирал крови в шприц и уходил снова. Сержант Барановский сосредоточил ненависть на нем. Человечек не произносил ни слова и был одет в штатское, но все подчинялись ему без слов — так Барановский понял, что именно он причина и начало всех смертей и мучений в Блоке 9, который заключенные шталага называли между собой «живодерня».  
  
Заключенных расстреливали при попытке к бегству — или при любом движении, которое охрана считала таковой. Их забивали палками и сапогами на плацу за неровно застегнутые пуговицы или падение в обморок на построении. Они гибли в цехах, от слабости или по неосторожности. Комендант мог застрелить заключенного просто по пьяни или испытывая на нем новую винтовку, выстрел которой оставлял от человека только пятно копоти на земле. Но страшней всего была «живодерня», которой заправлял маленький человечек в круглых очках — доктор Арним Зола.  
  
Старожилы рассказывали, что сначала в «девятку» заманивали обещанием легкой работы и усиленного пайка. Но очень быстро добровольцы кончились, и когда командант пришел за новой партией, не вызвался никто. Тогда стали брать силой. Уводили ослабленных, больных, непокорных, цыган, евреев, коммунистов… Если таких не находили, комендант просто шел мимо строя и тыкал стеком наугад: ты, ты, ты… Оттуда не возвращались. Работники четвертого цеха говорили, что сквозь вентиляцию порой слышны крики. Больше никто не знал ничего: весь персонал девятого блока, даже уборщики, был военный.  
  
Сержант Барановский стал, пожалуй, единственным идиотом из новичков, попавшим сюда добровольно.  
Сосед по нарам, литовец Казимир, ночами так горячо молился Богу за трех своих детей, так просил вывести его отсюда, чтобы их увидеть, так разрыдался, когда комендантский стек опустился на его плечо, что Барановский не выдержал. Шагнул вперед, раздвинув строй: возьмите меня. Их бин юде.  
  
А может, ему не столько было жаль Казимира, сколько ясно, как день: все они рано или поздно закончат на живодерне. Здесь производили оружие, те самые секретные, бьющие молниями винтовки, и немцы не собирались оставлять в живых никого из рабочих: всем забьют рот землей. Так чего тянуть и день ото дня клепать оружие против своих же товарищей? У Казимира были дети. У Борьки не было никого. Степан написал прошлой осенью, что родители погибли, а потом письма перестали приходить: блокада. В роте были еще ребята из Ленинграда, чьим-то родным удалось вырваться, цензура потрошила письма, но догадаться можно было о многом: Ленинград зимой вымирал от голода. Пока толстый сохнет, худой сдохнет, Степка едва ли жив. Так чего тянуть? Жить дальше, согнувшись? Жить и бояться палки капо, винтовки охранника, откормленной собаки? Да провались оно.  
  
Конечно, Барановский пожалел о своем решении, когда отрава, введенная в его вены, начала действовать. Знай он, какая нечеловеческая мука ждет — отступился бы. У Казимира есть дети — он продлил себя в будущее, продлил свой род, что за глупость была вызываться вместо него? Гореть заживо и то легче: вдохнул пламени и кранты. Барановский чувствовал, как пламя бежит по венам, выжигая изнутри, бился в ремнях и ничего не мог сделать, чтоб умереть.  
  
Когда он все-таки не умер, маленький человечек в очках отверз уста. Зер гут, майн юнге, зер гут. Вир геин ин дер цвайте фазе…  
  
Ему что-то ввели в правую ногу под кожу и в левую руку внутривенно. Рука опухла до самого плеча, кожа треснула. Нога сначала адски нарывала, потом загноилась. Подручные маленького человечка исправно делали записи. Барановскому становилось все хуже, он потерял сознание, метался в бреду — а когда пришел в себя, рука опала и зажила, а на ноге прорвало гнойник, когда же гной вышел, язва затянулась за сутки.  
Человечек в круглых очочках был доволен. У Барановского появился смысл жизни: убить его. Когда-нибудь они ослабят бдительность, сочтут его слишком больным и слабым, когда-нибудь этот очкастый крысюк подойдет ближе — и вот тогда Барановский перегрызет ему глотку. Благо после того, как он выжил, действительно начали давать усиленный паек.  
  
Сначала изрезали руки и грудь, а в раны втерли землю. Вышло как в первый раз: воспаление, нагноение, температура — а потом прорыв и заживление. Даже шрамов не осталось. Крысюк ходил именинником. На второй раз напоили водой, видимо, с холерными вибрионами. Дристал кровью, чуть не высрал кишки, — но через сутки все равно оклемался без всяких лекарств. На третий раз была бубонная чума — повсюду вылезли сочащиеся сукровицей нарывы, после этого мыли с карболкой и его, и всю камеру. Вот тут он сделал попытку — и в конечном счете дал крысюку еще один материал для наблюдений: как быстро заживают сломанные ребра и спина после порки.  
  
После этого случая охрана ошибок не делала: его избили заранее, еще до начала опыта. Зная, что на нем все заживает, как на собаке, не церемонились. С чем экспериментировали на этот раз, он даже не понял: отмудохали так, что симптомов болезни просто не заметил. После этого опыты кончились и человечек в очочках приходить перестал. Санитары просто брали кровь. Литрами.  
  
Барановский хорошо учил в школе биологию. Сыворотка. С ним сделали что-то, и теперь болезни его не брали. И кровь его нужна, чтобы делать для фашистских солдат вакцину или лекарство.  
  
Хотел один судьбу наебать…  
  
Кормили от пуза и давали даже шоколад, но в силу войти не получалось: кровь брали через день, брали помногу, а перед этим избивали, деловито и основательно. Строго по часам, в восемь вечера.  
  
И когда он уже почти отчаялся увидеть человечка в очочках, тот появился. Вздрюченный какой-то, взмокший, помятый. Велел санитарам — «Немен алле!» — и покатился прочь.  
  
Санитары нервничали, суетились. Откачав литр, не отвезли обратно в камеру — а подсоединили следующий пакет. Значит, правда всё, понял Барановский. Прости, мой край, весь мир, прощай.  
  
Рванулся. Ремни затрещали. Санитар успокоил ударом под дых. Потом бил по лицу, пока в глазах не померкло.  
  
— Борька, ты жив? Борька, очнись!  
  
Он кое-как сумел открыть один распухший глаз.  
  
Проклятые попы не наврали: рай есть. Правда, он выглядит почему-то как все та же процедурная блока девять, но Барановский уже знал, что от жизни нельзя просить слишком многого, — и, наверняка, от смерти тоже. Конечно, оставался вариант, что это ад или банька с пауками, но вряд ли черти выглядят, как Степка Рогов.  
  
И тем более пауки.  
  
Что-то с Роговым было не так, но Борька слишком ослаб, чтобы думать. Только когда Рогов высвободил его из ремней и легко подхватил на руки, понял…  
  
— Ты откуда взялся?  
— Долгая история. — Рогов подошел к соседней двери, раскрыл пинком.  
  
Там были только прикрученные к рамам мертвецы.  
  
Как и за третьей дверью.  
  
— Что ты ищешь?  
  
— Одежду для тебя. Обувь. Мы отсюда смываемся, а босиком ты далеко не уйдешь.  
  
Барановский понял, что это предсмертный бред, и сумбур в мыслях улегся. Теперь понятно, откуда Степка такой здоровенный — в раю выдали тело под его настоящий размер.  
  
От Рогова остро и почему-то знакомо пахло. Как будто яблочным уксусом.  
  
— Поставь, я могу идти.  
  
Рогов выполнил просьбу. Барановский, пошатываясь, пошел вперед, к кабинету крысюка.  
  
Тот сбежал, конечно. Но с собой взял только самое необходимое, а шоколад и шнапс в стеклянном шкафчике оставил.  
  
Степан куда-то ушел. Вернулся с ботинками и курткой санитара-надзирателя. До чего же хороший бред. Борька влез в ботинки, надел куртку, рассовал по карманам шоколад.  
  
— Чего от тебя яблочным уксусом несет?  
  
Степан сделал страшные глаза, оттянул воротник, принюхался…  
  
— Вот черт. Хорошо, что ты заметил. Ох, мы бы влипли, если бы ты не заметил…  
— А что?  
  
Степан открыл бутылку шнапса и мощно приложился. Это было слишком даже для предсмертного бреда. Мало того, что он теперь на полголовы выше Борьки и косую сажень в плечах отрастил, так он еще и шнапс из горла пьет, как воду.  
  
— Ох и дрянь же. — Ополовинив бутылку, Степка зажал рукой рот, явно стараясь удержать пойло в себе.  
— Окосеешь.  
— Неа. — Степан мотнул головой, снова бегло приложился. — Для меня это просто калории. Когда от меня уксусом несет, значит, скоро свалюсь. Нужны калории, а то рухну.  
  
Борька протянул шоколад. Степан не стал церемониться, отломил полплитки, чуть не с бумагой запихнул в рот, остальное сунул обратно Борьке в карман, спустил в галифе ополовиненный шнапс и подал руку.  
  
— Уходим.  
  
Одной рукой Степан придерживал его под плечи, в другой держал каплевидный щит, вроде тех, что сам рисовал для «Слова о полку Игореве». Борька решил не слишком придираться к предсмертному бреду. Достаточно и того, что Степан здесь, что он тащит Бориса через четвертый цех к выходу.  
  
Снаружи слышалась стрельба, но цех был пуст. Впрочем, и здесь раньше стреляли: под ноги попался труп охранника. Некоторые станки работали вхолостую. Кругом валялись зарядные блоки для винтовок.  
  
— Это что? — Степан поднял один.  
— Это… вроде как патроны. В шестом цеху — нас туда не пускают — вроде стоит какая-то поебень, которая их заряжает.  
  
Степан сунул блок в карман.  
  
— Где шестой?  
— Пошли, я покажу.  
— Нет, ты иди на выход, тебя встретят.  
— Ага, как же. — Борька отлично понимал, что если он отпустит Степана одного, сон кончится, и он просто умрет. — За мной.  
  
Там, в шестом, они и встретились. Высокий эсэсовец и очкастый крысюк ждали лифта. Над подземным цехом проходили две галереи, посередине их соединял мостик, и нужно было только попасть на ту сторону и добраться крысюку до глотки.  
  
Степан удержал Борьку за ворот и сильным толчком бросил назад, закрыл собой. Эсэсовец выдернул из кобуры пистолет и выстрелил. Четыре раза.  
  
Красный щит с золотой звездой послужил отличной мишенью. От Степана должны были остаться одни клочки, но щит только трещал; молнии оставляли оплавленные дырки. Одна, пробив щит, угодила Степану в грудь, он вскрикнул, но не упал.  
  
Эсэсовец с непроницаемым лицом вложил пистолет в ножны и сделал то, чего Барановский и в бреду не ожидал увидеть: сорвал с себя лицо.  
  
— Вот чёрт! — вырвалось у Степана. Борьку пробило на смех. Требовалось что-то большее, чем освежевавший себя эсэсовец, чтобы Степан выругался по матушке. Он же теперь ангел, а им не положено.  
— Капитан Союз, — улыбаясь освежеванным лицом, эсэсовец ступил на мостик. — Я большой поклонник ваших фильмов.  
  
Что он несет?  
  
— Как там доктор Эркинд? — Эсэсовец хорошо, грамотно говорил по-русски. — Он и правда покончил с собой? Еврейский дух не справился с миссией, к которой обязывал столь великий разум? Или большевики зарезали очередную курицу, несущую золотые яйца?  
  
Степана перекосило и он кинулся на мост. Последовал обмен молодецкими ударами, от которых мост ходил ходуном, один раз эсэсовец оставил вмятину на щите, другой раз Степан приложил его так, что он хлопнулся на спину — словом, была потеха, пока перепуганный крысюк не развел мост.  
  
И тут все пошло взрываться, эсэсовец с крысюком скрылись в лифте, а Борьке со Степаном пришлось уносить ноги.  
  
Потом, когда они шли через лес и Борька наконец убедился, что не спит и не бредит, он спросил:  
  
— А что ж ты не стрелял?  
— А у меня по дороге туда патроны кончились.  
  
Он полез за пазуху, достал из продранной кожанки обгоревшую металлическую коробку, оглядел, цыкнул зубом, выбросил в кусты.  
  
— Радиомаяк. Для бомбардировщиков. Я обещал там оставить.  
— Да фрицы вроде сами неплохо справились.  
  
Из лагеря вышло, захватив два танка и грузовик, почти четыреста человек.  
  
За линию фронта, к советским, дошло чуть больше, чем полтораста. Не все погибли, многие просто удрали по дороге. Казимир не стал удирать, хотя мог, он же водитель.  
  
Барановский даже не знал, куда писать его жене и трем детям…  
  
…Румынию выбрал по старой, еще с той войны, памяти. Многое стерлось, но какая там хреновая охранка — осталось. Выдавал себя за украинца-гастарбайтера. У одного из таких украл паспорт еще в Польше. Прибился к строительной бригаде. Удобно: никто не спрашивает, почему все время в перчатках. Правда, странности все равно замечали — он не принимал душ со всеми вместе и очень плохо говорил по-украински. Но второе как раз никого не смущало, лишь бы понимал.  
  
Бригада вернулась домой, он снял квартирку в Бухаресте. Нашел работу на рынке грузчиком, учился жить среди людей, то используя обрывки вводных, задержавшиеся в памяти, то просто подражая.  
  
Снился человечек в круглых очках. Склонялся к его лицу со шприцем. Альзо, трафен вир унс вьедер, сардшнт Баранофски… Левую руку пронизывала боль. Как может болеть металл? О, если кто и знает — то этот очкарик. Лиген зи эс ауф айс…  
  
Он не хотел быть Барановским. Быть Барановским означало страдать бесконечно. Это означало — тебя будут мучить, пока ты не растворишься в боли. Пока не перестанет кровоточить переломанная в щепки рука. Пока торчащая кость не сживется с металлом. Пока вводные не станут частью памяти. Пока не станет безразлично, ты стреляешь или в тебя, ты пытаешь или тебя, ты насилуешь или тебя.  
  
Быть Барановским означало помнить человека на мосту. Помнить его худым большеголовым юношей, рисующим красных коней и иконописных комсомольцев, помнить его нелепым ангелом в кожанке, помнить бой на мосту — и другой бой на мосту.  
  
Какой, к черту, Борька? Борька умер. Свалился с моста, с другого моста над другой пропастью, бился-бился о камни, да не разбился, а потом еще отмокал в ледяной реке. И ты не пришел. Пришел тот, в очочках, со шприцом и машинкой для прожарки мозгов.  
  
Он помнил, кого бил. Кого убивал.  
  
Того, кто не пришел за ним.  
  
Того самого, в черном шлеме-«богатырке», в черном, похожем на летный, костюме из «чертовой кожи», с красной звездой на круглом щите.  
  
Или другого? «Помогите ей… помогите моей жене…» Седые усы в крови после первого же удара, после второго в крови все, дорогой костюм изгваздан, переносица вбита в мозг, губы — в зубы. Теперь — женщина. В пальцах — живых, не железных, — хрустит гортань.  
  
«Старков. Забавно. Даже символично». Интересная манера речи. Узнаваемая. Рубленые фразы.  
  
Быть Барановским означает помнить и этих двоих. Какой нормальный человек захочет после этого быть Барановским?  
  
Нет, все-таки того он убил, а этого — нет. Тот был слишком хрупкий, этот выжил после ножевого удара и трех пуль. Выжил и пришел на помощь, когда Второго придавило контейнером.  
  
Почему же не пришел раньше?  
  
Он потом взял в музее брошюру и узнал, что у ангела была уважительная причина не приходить. Он тоже был мертв. Не до конца, он же ангел. Но основательно.  
  
Был соблазн прийти к нему за ответами. Но давно забытое чувство говорило: ты стрелял в него, резал его, избивал его насмерть. После такого не ходят в гости.  
  
А еще прийти к нему означает стать для него Барановским. Что невыносимо само по себе.  
  
…Почуял неладное, когда переходил улицу. Торговец газетами смотрел слишком долго и пристально, потом куда-то делся.  
  
Взял газету. На первой полосе увидел себя. Взрыв в Вене.  
  
Его не было в Вене. И в памяти не было долгих провалов за последние дни. Он был здесь, ходил на работу, ходил на рынок…  
  
Значит, придется бежать. Это не страшно, это как всегда. Просто нужно забрать в квартире рюкзак для бегства…  
  
В подворотне кто-то нарисовал красного коня с золотой гривой. Очень твердой рукой, в очень характерной манере.  
  
Он сглотнул. Ноги сами хотели повернуть назад и бежать, бросив все.  
  
Он знал, кого встретит, поднявшись в квартиру.


End file.
